Twisted Melodies
by Reyshinon
Summary: Faced with a past that was less than appealing, Naruto ends up in a new school..with a new bully. Typical? maybe..except that this bully is majorly hot. Can Naruto change him? And what's this about a band? And...fangirls! ....rated M for later chapters
1. Escape

OK pplz! This is my first story...like EVER so be gentle....pretty please?

DISCLAIMER: um, i totally DO NOT own Naruto. If i did, Ino would be DEAD! (i really don't like her) and so would Sasori(creepy little freak)....So please don't sue me.....

___________________________________________________________chapter 1 ________________________________________________________-

_The arm moved with lightening speed, striking the small boy's left cheek and sending him crashing into the wall. The momentum had his head snapping back with a loud crack as the scent of blood,alcohol and something not familiar invaded the child's senses._

_"Na...ru...to" The man growled as he neared the fallen boy._

_The voice sent a shiver of icy fear down his back. He couldn't quite stop the tremors that the voice had brought. Barely noticed the tears leaking from his eyes as he tried to stay conscious. This was bad... really bad. He knew what was coming and it terrified him._

_The man laughed at the fear so obviously shown on the blonde's face. He loved it. Loved making him cry and scream in pain. Loved knowing that he could have anything he wanted and the child could do nothing about it._

_A dark chuckle sounded in the darkness of the room as he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and jerked the child up, grinning at the wail of pain he was given. _

_He couldn't explain it. The sense of pleasure he received with each cry and sob that the boy made. It didn't matter. This little addiction he had. The euphoric feeling that no drug could ever copy. No one knew. No one would ever find out. He smiled.... Oh yes, this was going to be fun....._

_His thoughts were cut off as the boy screamed and tried to free himself. It was beautiful, he decided while he stared at the child. Golden locks, partially covered in the crimson blood. Large impossibly blue eyes filled with fear. The too small of a body trembling uncontrollably._

_He laughed. _

------{*}-----

A panicked scream echoed through out the empty silent house as the young man bolted upright on his palet on the floor. Trembling, he ran a shaky hand through his messy,sweaty blonde hair and stiffled a sob. This was the third time this week that he'd had that.... nightmare.

Frowning, he eyed himself with disdain. The single sheet he had been given was twisted impossibly around his waist and legs. Sweat clung to his tan skin even as chills raised along his spine. Scars marred his partly visible legs and arms, as well as most of his chest.

Shaking his head to try and clear it from the unwanted images, the boy struggled briefly to untangle himself before walking on shaky legs to the only window in the room.

_'Eight years....'_ He thought, frowning into the darkness. _' Eight years and I still can't forget. I still end up right back in the same situation. Forgive me....Sensei....'_

A sigh escaped the broken,bloody lips of the blonde teenager as he leaned his forehead against the window. The glass was comfortingly cool and seemed to help slow his racing thoughts.

It had happened....again.

Reaching up to touch the rather obvious bruise on his right cheek, Naruto Uzumaki turned away from the city lights and fell, exhausted, onto the floor. It was cold and hard; but it was the only thing that was his in the entire house he now called home.

No. That wasnt quite right. 'Home is where your heart is'....or at least that was what he'd been told. And his heart was definitely NOT here.

Another sigh.

Sapphire eyes roamed the crumbling room and he stiffled another groan. The walls were cracked and peeled and the ceiling turning a dark brown and black in certain places where the rain had begun to leak through. The carpet had once been an almost pretty shade of gray, but now looked molded and tattered. It even _smelled_ old. And no amount of scrubbing on Naruto's part could ever return the room to looking anything near livable. But he lived here anyway...

But he didn't have to....Did he? He could change his life, right? Make his own path? Familiar brown eyes flickered to life in his mind, calling up the echoing words that he needed to hear...._'Anything, Naruto. I mean it. You call me and I will do anything in my power to help you.....'_

Making the decision suddenly, he reached for his cell phone. A gift from his overly naive and protective sensei. He refused to second guess himself as he dialed a familiar number and raised the phone to his ear.

A small smile was allowed to grace his usually solemn face as a much welcomed voice echoed through the speaker.....

"Hello?"

He turned empty eyes to the ceiling. "Hello, Iruka-Sensei...."

"Naruto?! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

The tan fingers tightened their grip on the small peice of technology until he heard it crack. And for the first time in eight years Naruto Uzumaki told the truth...." No."

_________________________________________

Thanx for reading! please review!


	2. New Family

Disclaimer: there r 2 obvious things that tell you i don't own Naruto....1: Ino is not dead 2: Hidan_ IS_ dead! my poor poor Hidan....*sobs*

__________________________________

CHAPTER 2......New Family

__________________________________

_"Anything, Naruto. I mean it. You call me and I will do anything in my power to help you....."_

_The blonde eyed the cell phone he had just been given with wide eyes. It was the first time anyone had ever given him anything. Looking up he was met with warm chocolate colored eyes and a gentle smile. His eyes were beginning to burn with tears he refused to shed._

_"Th-thank you....I...don't know what to say..." He lowered his eyes. No one had ever cared about him before. And to be honest he wasn't exactly sure how to take it._

_"Naruto, listen to me." The man rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know you probably don't beleive me, but I really do care about you.I don't like seeing you get hurt." He drew in a deep breath and locked his brown gaze with blue. "I know something is going on. No one falls, trips or whatever else you say you do that many times in a week. And if they do, it doesn't leave bruises like this." He said jesturing to the large bluish smudge on the boy's throat._

_To Iruka Umino, the bruise looked frighteningly similiar to a hand print._

_"I'm just worried about you, that's all. Just promise you'll keep the phone. And at least think about what I've said, ok?"_

_"I...I'll think about it....Sensei..." _

_Strong arms drew him into a hug and he stiffened. He'd never been hugged before. Ever. _

_"Promise?" Iruka questioned, his chin resting on top of the blonde head. He'd felt Naruto stiffen but refused to let him go. The boy needed to be showed someone cared. And he cared. He would do everything in his power to protect the teen._

_Slowly starting to relax, Naruto leaned into the embrace. It was unfamiliar, and a little weird, but not bad. It was actually kind of....nice._

_"Yeah, Sensei," he murmered against the warm chest," I promise...."_

_________{*}_________________  
_

Murder. That was it. What he wanted to do with every fiber of his being. His hands literally itched with the urge to wrap around that thick throat and just..._squeeze._

He deserved it after all. Deserved that and more. He had _hurt_ Naruto. And no one hurt Naruto. Not while he was alive.

A thousand different scenes of prolonged torture and death passed through his raging mind. None of them solved his problem. None of them satisfied him.

He wanted that...that.... _thing_ caught and sentenced to life in prison. Or the death penalty, he could live with that. He smirked. Better yet, maybe there would be an accident with one of the officer's guns and it would misfire.

A particularly out of character sneer crossed his usually cheerful face.......Oh, the possibilities.

His wishful thoughts were interupted however by a firm but gentle, hand on his shoulder. Letting out a rather heavy sigh for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Iruka Umino turned to glare at the intruder ( and maybe cuss him out since he was in such a terrible mood) who dared interrupt his dreams of revenge.... But stopped short at the familiar face.

"K-Kakashi...."

And there he was: Kakashi Hatake, teen heart throb and pervert extraordinaire, flopping ungracefully into the chair next to the glaring man. His wild spiky hair, an unusual silvery white color (questionably natural) looking as though he'd just gotten out of bed (which he probably had considering it was three in the morning) and his single, visible eye seeming to glow in the limited light of the waiting room.

"Kakashi....I didn't expect .....I mean...." Iruka dropped his gaze to the floor as heat flooded his cheeks. His heart was pounding loudly. Kakashi was his _friend._He was _not_ supposed to feel like this toward him. And _why_ exactly had he come anyway? Iruka's brow furrowed in thought.

"I know."

Kakashi leaned over slightly and slid his arm around Iruka's tense shoulders. "It's ok.I'm here." He eyed the circles under his friend's eyes with concern. "I came as soon as I got your message. Now, mind telling me what's going on?"

Deciding the why's and what for's could wait until he was more emotionally stable, Iruka nodded and finally allowed himself to relax, just a little.

Kakashi took in the agitated state of the brunette and frowned. Whatever had happened had the usually cheerful man looking tired and-

"......Naruto."

Kakashi pulled himself from his thoughts and eyed the man looking at him questioningly . He'd obviously missed whatever Iruka had said. "What?"

Iruka gave a small smile to the embarrassed Kakashi and leaned his head on his shoulder, enjoying the familiar warmth and comfort the act always managed to give him."I said,um,do you r-remember.... remember Naruto Uzumaki?"

At the sound of that name, Kakashi tightened his hold on his friend. He had never actually met the boy, but he had heard Iruka talk about him enough to know how his friend felt. Protective.

He was very aware of the fact that Iruka viewed the blonde teen as his charge. That he felt somewhat responsible for him. He was also aware that Iruka suspected abuse from the boy's guardian. Add that to the fact that they were in a _hospital_.....

"What happened 'Ru?" His voice the most serious Iruka had ever heard.

-----{*}-----

"Damn it!" The cry echoed loudly through the otherwise silent room. "Watch what you're doing for crying out loud!"

Glaring at the nurse who had _accidentally _knocked into his _still _bruised ribs, Naruto jerked back and treated her to few choice words and some, just a _little_ gory, threats. Only slightly satisfied when he saw the tears gather in her eyes.

It took only about five seconds for her to cross the room and race out the door.

Ok, so he wasn't the nicest kid ever....But come on, he had just been beaten to a bloody pulp not three weeks ago. And he had been hassled by police officers and social workers non-stop since then. He deserved a little venting, right? He was _not_ looking forward to another foster home.

His self-justification and self-pity party however was interrupted by the door opening...._again_. Seriously, he was going to find a way to put a lock on that door.

All his frustration and anger drained away however at the sight of the weary man who walked in. "Iruka-sensei."

The man gave a tired smile and slid into the seat nearest his bed. He had been staying here at the hospital for the entire three weeks. From what the doctor and the nurses had told him, Iruka had not left the building since bringing him here.

"Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?"

The teen shrugged. He was feeling as good as could be expected.

Naruto allowed himself to really see Iruka for the first time since he'd come and picked him up.

_'Looks dead on his feet....' _He thought with a sigh.

The man's hair was falling out of the usually neat pony-tail he always kept it in. There were dark circles under his eyes and the ever present cheerfulness Naruto had grown to love was gone. For some reason, the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose seemed to stand out even more than usual.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm...?" Naruto forced himself away from his thoughts and back onto his teacher. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something. It's important, so please hear me out before you say anything, ok?"

Naruto eyed the man warily. What was he up to? And why was he looking so nervous? "Um....ok.I guess...."

Iruka gave a small smile and nodded. "Naruto, I called an old friend of mine and...."

" Naruto!"

Iruka's little speech was interrupted by the loud scream and the door slamming open. " Naruto! Bro! You look horrible man! Sheesh!" The raging ball of energy plopped himself down on the bed next to a very surprised and somewhat aggravated blonde.....And proceeded to give him a rather painful hug.

"K-Kiba....What are you doing?!" Iruka was on his feet and prying the boy's arms off of a whimpering Naruto. "Let him go! You're hurting him!"

Kiba instantly released the blonde and began apologizing profusely.

Waving off the apologies, Naruto eyed the younger, wilder boy with suspicion. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Kiba gave the confused teen a grin as he nodded. "Yep! But I wanted to come check on my big bro!"

" Your _what?!_"

Naruto eyed the dog loving boy in barely concealed confusion. He knew Kiba well enough, being the adopted son of Iruka. The boy had come to visit his father and Naruto himself on the weekends. Naruto had even come to enjoy those visits. Kiba was a little wild and was _very_ loud, but Naruto liked him. The guy was crazy and always knew how to cheer him up or make him laugh.....

But he'd never called him his brother before. What was going on? He eyed Iruka with a look that said 'explain now!'

Iruka shook his head in disbelief as Naruto turned questioning eyes to him. "Naruto...."

Naruto forced down his raging emotions and drew in a deep breath. "What's going on Iruka-sensei?" He asked as he met the worried gaze with his own confused and frustrated one.

"I was going to tell you before Kiba pounced on you. I've been given legal custody of you. As of today...." He paused and gave the wide eyed blonde the first genuine smile in three weeks. " You are legally my son."

_______________________________________

there u have it! whatcha think? please review and let me know?! please?

Chapter 3 : Reunion


	3. Reunion pt1

**CHAPTER 3......**

**Disclaimer: me no own naruto....*sighs* never will.....*sobs* if i did,would ino be alive? no! so there...i obviously don't own it....**

**ok, anyway...the story is taking a slightly darker twist....and it shall remain darker for a few chapters...and there will be smutty goodness to come (tho not quite yet) so you r warned! Thank you Panda-chan for the letter! This chapter was originally only one part but hey, what can I say? (hehe I rhymed) anyway...now! on to the story! There is a time skip here so please bare with me....  
**

**_______Last Time________________________________________________**

_**"I was going to tell you before Kiba pounced on you. I've been given legal custody of you. As of today...." He paused and gave the wide eyed blonde the first genuine smile in three weeks. " You are legally my son."**_

_______________________________________________________

_Lights flashed with bright multiple colors as the music blared. Drums began vibrating the air with a hard rhythm as his heartbeat synchronized with the steady constant beats. Soon guitars raised the sound a few notches as they joined. A keyboard in the distance acknowledged the call and answered with its own version of the melody. And just like that, he could no longer hear the music. He had become the music._

_The tall lean figure moved in perfect rhythm and harmony as the sounds vibrating the air moved through him. This was his moment. His chance to live. To shine._

_The room fell away for an instant and all that remained were him and the beat. The living moving sounds of the instruments. And then as instantly as it disappeared, it rushed back, giving him a heady rush as the crowd began to scream. _

_Behind the mask, the performer smiled. _

_One beat...two beats....three beats...._

_And he began to sing._

________{*}_______

"N-no." The single word was whispered to the suddenly chilly, eerily silent air.

He stared in disbelief at nothing in particular. This _was not _happening. The note he had been holding crumpled in his sudden death grip. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes, his mouth became a firm line, jaws locked in place. A nerve just below his left eye twitched slightly. This _could not _be happening.

It had been perfect. Everything. Two years had passed since Iruka had adopted him, and now he had a dad, and a not so little, little brother. And that creep that had been his foster father had been put behind bars.

Two years and he'd learned to open up. He had begun to play sports, his favorite being soccer. Though he had no idea why. He had come to love and accept his new family....even the pervert of a best friend to his dad: Kakashi. The guy really was weird. But...he finally had a _life_ for crying out loud!

"I don't want to! This isn't...it can't....I don't want to!" He screamed.

From his vantage point on the kitchen counter, Naruto easily surpassed his adopted father's height by a good four inches. And he used it unashamedly as he crossed his arms and glared, eyes narrowing on the brunette. "You can't make me! He can't control me anymore! Don't ask me to do this! You can't!" His voice cracked with the force of his emotions.

"Naruto, please! You know I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I felt it was necessary..." Iruka gazed at his oldest son with questioning eyes as realization dawned on him. "You do know that, right?"

He couldn't shake the growing panic he felt as the blonde remained silent for far too long.

Seeing the horror growing on Iruka's face with his realization, mixed with his concern and fear, Naruto growled and jumped down from the counter. He murmured a, "Yeah, whatever." And ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

He couldn't face this. Not now. He needed to think, alone. Away from the fear and concern that was evident in those chocolate eyes. Away from the arms he wanted to hold him. Away from....everything.

A second later the sound of a door slamming echoed through the otherwise silent house quickly followed by ear-shattering...silence.

Iruka sighed heavily and leaned against the counter. He had to do this. He was very aware of Naruto's reasoning behind his resistance. He knew he was asking a lot. From both Naruto _and_ Kiba. He also knew that no matter what, they had to do this. He had to get them away from here.

_'Still....'_ He thought, rubbing his suddenly aching temples. _' I can't push him too much, or else I'll lose the trust and love it took me so long to gain from him....What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here and wait until...' _

His thoughts trailed off as a hand gripped his wrist gently, stopping his motions. " If you're not careful, 'Ru," the man paused to pull his hand away from his head." you'll put a hole in your head with all that rubbing." The man frowned and tugged carefully until Iruka turned somewhat reluctantly to face him.

A sigh escaped trembling lips as he allowed himself to be distracted. " Kakashi...."

His eyes dropped to the floor. Glaring at the tiles as though they could swallow him whole, Iruka tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to free his wrist.

Seriously, didn't Kakashi realize how much he _didn't_ need this right now? He could not afford to be distracted. He had to think, to plan. And Kakashi was not helping him. Why, for once, couldn't the infuriating man go away?

He was holding on to his control and sanity by his fingertips. He couldn't deal with his friend now on top of everything else. He would lose it, he just knew he would.

"What's wrong, Iruka? I heard Naruto yelling. And Naruto never yells. Especially at you. So I know som-"

Iruka cut Kakashi off with a strangled sound as he jerked his hand free, the force making him stumble back slightly. "Everything's fine! It's fine! How'd you get in anyway? It's common courtesy to knock you know! Why are you even here?!" He knew his voice was several octaves higher than it should have been, but he didn't care at the moment.

The silver haired man tilted his head slightly as he studied the state of his friend. Iruka's face was tinted red, though whether it was from his anger or from his panic Kakashi didn't know. Several strands of hair were beginning to fall free of the normally neat pony tail he always kept it pulled back in. His chocolate colored eyes were slightly wider than they should be and Kakashi could swear he saw tears beginning to gather there.

Kakashi frowned and watched as his friend did the one thing he had never thought he would see: he fell apart.

Iruka slid to his knees as his shoulders began to shake. "I...I don't know what to do!" He dropped his face into his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks unbidden. " It wasn't supposed to happen like this! This was never supposed to happen! I c-can't do anything! I....I just..."

"Iruka, calm down. Kiba called me. I came over as soon as we hung up. Kiba let me in. He said something was wrong but he didn't know what. You are scaring him. And worrying me. Now tell me what's going on." Kakashi managed to say all this in an only slightly raised voice, for which he was extremely proud of himself.

Iruka was trembling uncontrollably. He still couldn't bring himself to say what had happened it seemed, but Kakashi watched as he pointed hesitantly to a crumpled piece of paper lying in the middle of the kitchen floor with a shaky hand.

With a grace he rarely used, Kakashi walked the short distance and crouched down as he retrieved what looked like the remains of a badly abused letter. Carefully smoothing it out as he began to read the words printed there, the usually carefree man paled considerably. It took only a second however before a look that could make even the most cold hearted murderer want to pee his pants in fear settled easily onto his face. This was bad.

When he spoke, his voice was calm. And all the more deadly because of it. "I see."

That was it. Two words. But those two words were enough.

The silver haired man glanced up at his life-long friend and frowned. The sight that met his eyes broke Kakashi's heart as he moved easily across the floor and settled himself on his knees beside the sobbing Iruka.

He didn't say anything. Honestly, what _did _one say in this kind of situation?

Without really thinking about it, Kakashi did the only he could do. He slid his arms around Iruka's shaking form and held him tightly against his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Iruka finally began to calm down somewhat.

Kakashi frowned when he felt Iruka try to pull away from him, the younger man still trembling slightly. " Iruka, please. You can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Especially not alone. Don't push me away. Not now. Let me-"

His words were cut off by the hand that had suddenly covered his mouth.

"It's ok, Ka'shi. I...I'll try to remember that...." Iruka didn't look at him. He couldn't look at him. His hand slid back down as he shyly gripped the front of Kakashi's now soaked shirt. There wasn't much else he could do with his hand in the position he was being held in anyway....and he was reluctant to move from the comforting embrace. The admittance to that made a hot blush slide across his face. Iruka could only pray that Kakashi didn't see it.

The moment was interrupted however when a solemn faced blonde cleared his throat from the doorway. Both men looked up; one with concern and the other with fear.

"N-naruto....I..." Iruka's voice faltered. What was he supposed to do? Supposed to say?

In the heavy silence that followed, even Kakashi became slightly nervous. It was obvious neither were willing to speak about what had transpired between them. Neither willing to admit that this was reality. That it was happening to them. That Naruto was, once again-

Kakashi cut his thoughts off abruptly. He refused to think of that. Right now, figuring out what they were going to do was priority.

Iruka nearly jumped as, after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Don't say anything, just....." Naruto leaned heavily against the door frame and raked a hand through his hair as he sighed. It was painfully obvious he was struggling with his words. "It's fine. I...I trust you. So... if you think that this is necessary, then,..." His voice trailed off as his eyes lifted to meet the gaze of the man he had come to love and respect. The man he had proudly called his dad for the last two years. He didn't finish his sentence, didn't need to, because the message was clear in the azure depths.

"Thank you, Naruto."

_______________{*}_______________

Kiba snarled under his breath as he held the crumpled letter in his fist. He was on his hands and knees, fighting the urge to retch once again. The thick bile rose in his throat as he tried to calm himself down.

He had spent ten minutes digging in the trash to find it, seeing as how his over-protective father had refused to let him see it. And Naruto... Well, his brother had been unnaturally quiet and had kept to himself since the letter's discovery.

It was almost as though the last two years had never happened. All the light had drained from his eyes, and the usual happy expression had been replaced with a solemn mask. A mask Kiba had hoped to never see again.

He had known that there had to have been something in the letter that had set Iruka into near hysterics and made Kakashi get all pissy. But he had never expected this. He had thought he could handle it....

But he wasn't handling it. Gasping, Kiba forced himself to stand. His weight fell heavily against the wall at his side as dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

_'No one is gonna touch my bro. Or my dad. No one.'_

Fighting back the unreasonable urge to punch something and another snarl that threatened to erupt from his throat, Kiba looked back to the piece of paper in his hand. How could something so small and insignificant destroy what little happiness they had gained?

Closing his eyes for a moment to regain some resemblance of control, Kiba ripped the offending paper into shreds and watched as the tiny remnants of the life-altering note fluttered harmlessly to the ground.

Only slightly satisfied with his work, Kiba pushed himself off the wall and made his way back into the house. He was exhausted, but he knew that nothing he did would allow him to sleep tonight. Not with the words from that letter burning brightly in his brain.....

_Naru-chan,_

_You've been a very naughty boy, Naru-chan! I see you have a new family? A fag for a father and a mutt for a brother. Will they taste as good as you, Naru-chan? Will the mutt scream as loud as you did? Will the fag enjoy my touch and beg for more? I remember when you begged for release, Naru-chan. Do you? I'm coming for you Naru-chan. I'm coming to get you back. You belong to me. Only me!_

____________________________________TBC

ok! that was....um,....dark.....

anyway! next time...

Chapter 3: Reunion... pt2

oi! and i have nothing against gays (im writing a yaoi story for crying out loud) just needed the note for the occassion....everyone happy now? good! and thank you, panda-chan, for writing me the lovely...erm...deaththreat kinda thingy! AGAIN! couldn't do it with ya! lol


	4. Reunion pt2

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine….I just kidnapped him for a while. I was gonna give him back! I swear it!

Warnings: um, cursing...and kissing...and -maybe a little out of character- Iruka... I think that is all...

This is the first chapter i am posting without Panda-chan proofing it! so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be nice?

___________________________________________________________________________________

"_**Hey! Come back here!"**_

_**The smaller of the two children sniffled as her bright hair whipped forward in the wind, causing her to run momentarily blind. Shoving it impatiently out of her eyes, the skinny girl doubled her speed with some effort as she raced to catch up with her friend. **_

_**The boy in front of her ignored her cries as he dodged several branches that were hanging too low to the ground. Grabbing one of the lower ones, the small blonde used his momentum to swing himself into the air, giggling.**_

_**The girl stopped a few feet away from her swinging friend and scowled as scarily as a five year old could. "You are gonna get hurt and your mamma will be mad at you." **_

_**The bright eyed boy eyed her in amusement. It sounded like she was mad. It even could be said she was scolding him, but he knew better. She was worried about him. She never liked it when he got hurt. Even the smallest scratch would make her cry.**_

_**Deciding not to upset the only friend he had, the blonde dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch before eyeing the girl over his shoulder. **_

"_**I'm fine. See?" He turned and held out his small chubby hands as she leaned forward to inspect what damage had been done. True to his word however, there was not so much as a single scratch on the outstretched hands.**_

"_**Hmmph. You're just showing off now." She accused in a that annoyingly haughty tone she used when she was trying to cover up her good side. Like now.**_

_**He couldn't help but giggle. He might be little but he was smart for a six year old. He hadn't missed the look of relief on her face when he'd proved he was ok. **_

_**Sighing, the boy wiped his sweaty, stinging palms on his jean covered thighs before grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her with him towards the break in the lining of the trees.**_

"_**Come on. I'm hungry!" He tossed her his trademark goofy grin over his shoulder. "Mamma is fixing us ramen!"**_

_**The smaller of the two rolled her eyes. It seemed like ramen was the only thing her friend ever ate. **_

"_**I want beef stew." She informed him loudly. The words were accompanied by her adorable little pout that the blonde simply couldn't resist. And she knew he couldn't.**_

_**As though he could hear her thoughts, he tightened his grip on her smaller hand and nodded without looking back. "K. I'll ask."**_

_**She smiled brightly and skipped a few times so that she was walking beside him. Her own hand tightened on his. "Thank you, Naruto."**_

_**He nodded and smiled back as they broke through the trees. The boy trying desperately to ignore the strange sense of wrongness that hung heavily in the air.**_

_**Something was wrong…**_

"_Sakura…"_

_The single word was breathed into the stillness. A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as his hand reached up into the emptiness for a familiar comfort that was no longer there_.

"_Forgive me…"_

_______________________{*}__________________________

The kitchen was warm and smelled delightful as the man moved to the counter, reaching for the familiar pot of coffee.

Out of all the gifts Kakashi had given him over the years, his coffee pot had to be his favorite. Seriously, who could not love the machine that brewed that small amount of dark liquid heaven. And it had a timer no less! No more waking up thirty minutes earlier than he had to just to get the coffee going.

Fighting back a yawn, Iruka sat down in one of the wooden chairs and looked around at his quickly emptying kitchen. Almost everything had been packed by now, much to the brunette's relief. Only a few small necessities remained out for ready use when needed. Of course, his coffee pot was one of those few.

Enjoying the peace and quiet, Iruka was suddenly thankful that Kakashi had offered to take the boys shopping for new clothes this morning.

He shook his head in amusement, smiling. He couldn't help but find it slightly weird that those three actually _enjoyed_ shopping. But, if it helped cheer them up, then it was fine he guessed.

He frowned at that thought as he took a sip of the hot liquid from his coffee cup.

It had been a solemn, depressing year since the threats had started_. _They had already moved three times by now. Each time being followed by the persistent psycho who was determined to get his hands on Naruto. He seemed to have become adept at avoiding the law. And each time they started to settle, to relax… He sighed. The threats always started again. Always.

Naruto seemed to be handling it a little better than he had at first however, and Kiba no longer punched things at the sight of the letters. Just snarled out promises of what he would do when he got his hands on the guy.

But over the course of the last year the threats had gotten progressively worse. Iruka was hanging on to his sanity by his fingertips. And he was slipping. He knew it. And so did Kakashi apparently. Thus the shopping trip to give the man some time to recover a little of his self-control…

And surprisingly, it seemed to be working. He smiled to himself as he considered all that his silver haired friend had done for them the last few months.

Kakashi had approached him not two months ago with an idea. Apparently, the silver haired heart throb had some I.O.U.s he could collect on, thus insuring all of them safety. Iruka didn't know how he could insure it. Didn't know what he'd really been talking about. But if there was one thing Iruka had learned in his time with Kakashi, it was that he should trust him. Kakashi had never let him down. Not once.

And so Iruka had listened to his idea. He had informed the brunette that his old home in the city of Konoha was still there and unlived in. That in it self set alarms off in his head. Kakashi had always been very clear that he hated Konoha and would never return. For any reason. And yet, now. He shook his head, still confused. He had a distinct feeling Kakashi knew more about their situation than he was letting on.

Iruka sighed again as a frown formed. He was well aware that there were things in Kakashi's past he didn't like to talk about, and Iruka had accepted that and had never pushed him. After all, even Iruka had some secrets. Didn't everyone? But still, Kakashi hated that city with a passion. So his insistence had conveyed exactly how strong he felt about this.

So after nearly two weeks of stubbornly refusing his friend's offer, Iruka had given in. Within two days they would be in the city of Konoha. In their new house.

Kakashi had produced pictures of the first house he had ever owned, and had never had the heart to sell, and had bragged about the place nonstop. Two stories, with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. A large backyard (fenced in)and an in ground swimming pool.

He sighed again as he rubbed his forehead. He didn't want such an expensive place, but Kakashi had insisted. And Kakashi always got his way. Whether through ridiculously large amounts of money (mainly used on the boys) or giving Iruka the saddest kicked puppy look he could muster.

'_And it always works damn him!'_ He thought with a scowl. And found himself wondering once again where the man got all his money from. The guy was filthy rich! He smiled. _'Stupid Kakashi.' _He turned his thoughts back to the move.

Iruka, with some help, finally had managed to enroll the boys in the city high school and all that was left now was to finish up with the packing and actually _move._

They were supposed to leave tomorrow. Iruka could only pray that nothing would happen.

He sighed and shook his head to clear it of the spinning thoughts. This was getting him nowhere. He needed to go check the house. Make sure everything was ready to go.

Still, he wasn't overly thrilled with the idea.

Suddenly the sound of shattering glass echoed through the otherwise quiet house. Iruka jumped and sloshed his coffee onto his chest, the scalding liquid burning his skin through the thin T-shirt he wore.

Trembling visibly, the brunette moved slowly to the window and stared down at the cause of the damage. A rock. With a note tied around it.

This was definitely a new approach to their stalker's habits. An icy dread crawled its way up Iruka's spine.

Carefully avoiding the shards of glass, Iruka knelt down on the floor and pulled the paper loose from its bindings. He tried desperately to ignore the rising panic he felt nearly choking him as he unfolded the note and began to read.

Iruka's breath hitched in his throat. Tan hands shook uncontrollably as they held the piece of paper.

'_Oh God. Wha- what is this?!' _His mind screamed in denial, even as his eyes filled with unbidden tears that trailed down his cheeks.

______________________________{*}________________________

Kakashi stopped abruptly, the laughter dying in his throat at the scene that met his eyes. They had just gotten in sight of the house when something had caught his attention.

"Oh God, no…" His voice was a mere whisper before terror seized his heart. "Iruka!" He screamed.

Kakashi dropped the bags he'd been carrying and ran. Taking the steps two at a time Kakashi bolted through the front door and into the kitchen. There he was given a closer look at the damage that had been inflicted in their absence.

Eyes wide, the silver haired man looked desperately around the room. But there was no sign of the missing brunette.

Mere seconds passed before both Kiba and Naruto raced into the house. Seeing the damage they instantly took off in search of their missing dad.

"He's not here! We can't find him!" Kiba's voice sounded panicked as they returned to the kitchen, out of breath and looking frightened.

Naruto, ignoring his own rising panic and fear, eyed the room more closely. His eyes landed on the crumbled up piece of paper that had been left on the floor. Azure depths flashed with barely concealed fear as he picked up the note and began to read it aloud with growing dread….

_Hello Iruka-kun,_

_I see you are running away from me. It won't help. No matter where you go I will always find my little Naru-chan._

Naruto choked on a sob, his voice trailing off. He looked up at the wide eyed Kakashi in helplessness.

'_Oh God,. . . ' _

Kakashi took the paper from Naruto's shaking hands and read it in silence.

_Hello Iruka-kun,_

_I see you are running away from me. It won't help. No matter where you go I will always find my little Naru-chan. How's the boyfriend Iruka-kun? I see you staring at him. You love him don't you? Would he leave you when he finds out about how daddy used you? I wonder…how will he react when he finds out about your little drinking problem? Would he still love you? I don't think so. I think he would turn from you in disgust. Why have used goods? I bet he would get rid of you in a heartbeat. He has the connections. Go on. Ask him about his past. He's just like your daddy was. _

_I will have my Naru-chan and you won't be able to stop me. Nor will your little boyfriend…but maybe he will want to play with him like I do. Until then Iruka-kun. _

'_He's…sick…That little son of a bitch!'_

Panic swept through him as he wandered back toward the front door.

It was empty. The entire house was empty. Iruka was not here. Somewhere. He was somewhere else. But where?

Frowning, Kakashi stopped in the doorway. Both Kiba and Naruto were on their cell phones, calling people they knew. People who might help them find their missing dad.

Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. The words of the note engraved painfully into his mind. He knew. The sick, twisted bastard knew about him! And he'd had the gall to say something like that to _his_ Iruka?!

'_He's mine and if you lay so much as a finger on him I'll show you just what kind of connections I have!'_

Hot fury and cold fear battled for control as he struggled within himself. And that part about Iruka's father… What was that about? And a drinking problem? Iruka didn't drink. Did he?

Fisting his hands in his pockets in frustration, Kakashi swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

'_No. I-It doesn't matter, damn it! Iruka where are you?!'_

His eyes slid shut as he tried to figure out where his friend could be.

The note. That was obviously the reason he had left. But…

Iruka must have found it before they had arrived, because it had been laying on the floor…wadded up. Something in there had struck a low blow, a raw nerve maybe, for Iruka's infamous calm to have snapped so easily.

He moved silently across the yard until he was standing in front of the broken window.

That note. They had been receiving those letters non-stop for the last year. But this one….

Kakashi forced down the bile rising in his throat once again and jerked his cell phone out of his pocket.

'_Damn it! I'm not losing him like this!'_

He stared at the cell phone in silence. One call. That's all it would take. Just one-

_He has the connections. Go on. Ask him about his past._

He cursed and was about to dial the number, praying that somehow, he would be forgiven for what he was about to do, when a loud scream caught his attention.

Racing back into the house, Kakashi found a fearful looking Kiba and a pale faced Naruto standing frozen to the spot. "Naruto! What's wrong?!"

The blonde didn't answer. Instead, he took a deep breath and brought the nearly crushed cell phone back to his ear. "Is…is it really…?" His voice trailed off into the eerily quiet air.

A few seconds of silence and suddenly loud cursing could be heard on the other end.

"Easy! My eardrums are gonna bust!" Naruto shouted back, a small bit of color returning to his face as he listened to the caller.

"Kiba?" Kakashi eyed the brunette curiously as he turned to him. "What's going on?"

Kiba shrugged. "Some guy called Naruto and he went all pale and quiet and shit. Then all of a sudden he started screaming." He frowned and turned back to his now grinning brother. "That's when you walked in."

"Thanks _so_ much! We'll be there in ten minutes!" Naruto snapped the phone shut, ignoring the questioning looks that were turned his way. "I know where Dad is. Let's go!"

Exchanging another curious look, the two males followed a slightly dazed (albeit happy) Naruto out the door.

___________________________{*}____________________________

Music blared, echoing through the crowded room. Sweaty, writhing bodies pressed closer as they moved with the rhythm. At the nearly deserted bar, a single figure sat looking down into his not quite empty glass.

_**The thin, frightened figure gripped the sheets with white-knuckled fists, whimpering. He could taste the blood in his mouth, a small trickle escaping down his chin. His left eye felt swollen and sore. **_

_**He shivered and pushed the pain farther into the corners of his mind.**_

Drums beat harder as they joined the guitars in not so perfect harmony.

It was strange. Ever since he'd become friends with the musically gifted heart throb of a perverted man named Kakashi, Iruka had been able to hear the music being played through different ears. The notes bringing new meaning and color in his dark, gray life. He scowled. Kakashi played better than this. His eyes watered.

'_Kakashi…'_

Iruka slammed his forehead down on the bar. His heart began to beat wildly within his chest. The world around him blurred as images flashed through his mind.

"_**N-No…Pl-please…nngh…s-stop…" **_

The brunette gulped down the rest of his drink, the alcohol lighting a fire in his throat as it slid down.

_**A hand gripped his hair and shoved his face into the pillow beneath him. Chocolate strands pooled onto the white linen, creating a curtain between him and the world, as an almost eerie feeling settled into the room. **_

Iruka shivered. A small broken sound escaping his throat. The pain hit him hard as he relived the memories. Memories that were supposed to have been locked away for the rest of his life. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering as his eyes slid closed.

_**The teen bit his bottom lip hard drawing even more blood into his mouth, allowing him to focus on the sharper stinging pain rather than the burning, throbbing pain in his lower body. **_

"_**Mmph…pl-please…" He whimpered, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.**_

_**A choked sob escaped his bloody lips as more pain erupted in his scalp. A growl sounded loudly in the room, as his head was jerked back unceremoniously. **_

"_**Shut up you worthless little piece of-"**_

"Iruka!" A voice shouted, cutting off the nauseating flashback.

His eyes burned with hot angry tears. _'Go away.'_ He pleaded silently. His chest tightened.

'_I wonder…how will he react when he finds out about your little drinking problem? Would he still love you? I don't think so. I think he would turn from you in disgust. Why have used goods?'_

A single tear found its way down his cheek, the words replaying over and over again in his mind.

"Dad!" Louder than the first call. It sounded strangely like two voices blending perfectly together into one. Perfect harmony.

'_Would he leave you when he finds out about how daddy used you? I wonder…'_

He frowned through the fog that had settled onto his mind. His thoughts seeming to run in never-ending circles.

"Dad!" The voices were closer now. Louder. He groaned, pressing closer to the cool, comforting wood.

'_I think he would turn from you in disgust. Why have used goods? I bet he would get rid of you in a heartbeat.'_

"K-Kakashi…"

______________________{*}____________________________________

He was going crazy. He just knew it. Never in his whole life had he felt so sure of that fact than right now.

Scowling, he shook his head. No, he was completely sane. So why was he seeing a ghost?

"Um, hey." He whispered dumbly, before turning uncertainly to watch in a bit of worry as Kakashi pulled the drunken brunette off of the bar and lifted him into his arms.

"It's fine Naruto. I've got him." Frowning slightly, Kakashi turned to the shadowy figure standing in the corner. So this was the man who had called them and informed them of Iruka's whereabouts. His eyes narrowed dangerously. How did he know Naruto? And why had he called them?

He didn't know who the man was. But it was obvious Naruto did. He glared and shifted his weight. Eyes promising death if the male tried anything.

Naruto, sensing the change in the atmosphere followed Kakashi's gaze back to the strange figure. The man was leaning back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, managing to look lazy. Dark, nearly gray hair was slicked back from his face. Bright almost pink eyes glittered with amusement. Pale skin came close to glowing in the limited light, as a grin suddenly broke out onto his face. The silence stretched.

"What are you doing here?! How'd you find me?!" He finally snapped, unable to take the silence any longer.

The screamed questions made even Kakashi flinch as he turned to the wide eyed blond. "You know him, Naruto?"

Even Kiba was looking stunned.

The man straightened from his position and strolled forward. "Long fucking time no fucking see."

Kakashi blinked. Kiba drooled.

Naruto gaped. He really _was_ here. In the flesh. The cursing proved it!

Speaking of flesh…

Azure eyes moved downward taking in the violet sleeveless button up shirt that hung open, swaying with each step the man took. Black leather pants, that _had_ to be painted on, (because there was no way in hell _anyone_ could get into pants that tight without have serious respiratory problems) showed off his well muscled thighs and calves, riding down just enough to give a tantalizing view of his hips. His black boots clicked easily on the tile floor as he walked.

Suddenly, Naruto was no longer standing beside Kiba. He was in fact glomping the strange man quite happily. "I c-can't believe it! You're here! Why are you here?! Are you really here?! I'm not going insane am I? Cause that would be bad!"

Kakashi frowned. "Naruto!" He yelled, gaining the ecstatic blonde's attention. "Don't you think you should introduce us?" Kakashi wasn't sure why, but he felt himself relax. If Naruto was so happy to see this man, then…

The guy arched an elegant eyebrow as he looked up to the source of the voice. "Well, fu-mmmph!"

Naruto laughed nervously. " Right! Hehe." He cut off the man's cursing with his hand and grinned, completely ignoring the 'Look of Death' he was being given. He eyed Kakashi and his still unconscious dad with a sigh. Then his gaze slid over to a literally drooling Kiba.

He shook his head and smiled in amusement. "Well, you already know my Dad, Iruka. The guy holding him is Kakashi. And the dude drooling over you is Kiba, my brother."

He smirked, as Kiba turned an interesting shade of red. He laughed." And this is Hidan!"

________________________{*}______________________________

The bed gave a small groan of protest to the added weight as he laid the unconscious figure down gently. A few dark, chocolate colored strands of silk fanned out onto the light cream colored pillows where they had fallen loose from the man's ponytail.

Careful not to wake the dosing man up, Kakashi moved to the bathroom to get a cool rag.

It only took him a few minutes but when he returned he was stunned to find Iruka sitting silently on the edge of the bed, simply eyeing the floor.

"Ru? You ok?" He crossed the floor and sat beside him, frowning.

A shrug was his only answer. Remembering the letter from earlier, Kakashi carefully slid an arm around his shoulders. "You know… I don't know what happened to you but its ok. It wont change how I feel about you. I want you to know that. Ok?"

Iruka turned slightly to look at him, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I-Im s-sorry,…K'ashi… I…It was true!" His voice raised an octave, sounding on the verge of hysteria. "He did! He…did it…And you c-can't want used goo-"

His words were cut off suddenly by a hot mouth pressing against his own. Brown eyes grew impossibly wide as he gasp in surprise.

Taking advantage of the situation, Kakashi used the moment to slide his tongue inside that warm cavern and taste him. Despite the lingering taste of the alcohol, Iruka's mouth was heavenly. Yes. He was in heaven.

He was going to die. He was sure of it. Kakashi was _kissing_ him! _Him!_

Iruka shuddered as he felt a hand grip the back of his neck, holding him still. Another hand trailed its way up into his messy hair and freed what was left of the ponytail.

Dark, mud colored strands brushed against his shoulders as he felt Kakashi tilt his head to deepen the kiss. Iruka found his eyes sliding shut of their own will as he shivered.

_Damn, _Kakashi could kiss.

He moaned as he felt Kakashi patiently continue to coax him into responding. Fingers curled into his hair careful to not pull too much or cause him any discomfort. Mouth feeding hungrily on his own…It was too much.

A hand slipped from his neck and moved soothingly over his back. He gasp as his mouth was finally released only to have Kakashi latch onto his neck. His head fell back with a low groan, managing to bare more of his throat for Kakashi's exploration.

"K-Kakashi…"

"Hm..?" He murmured brushing his lips along Iruka's jaw line.

"Pl-please ….S-Stop…"

Kakashi froze, a slight frown making its way to his face as realization of what he was doing slowly dawned on him. How had lost control like that? How had he managed to get himself into this situation?

Iruka found himself frowning, as Kakashi stood slowly. "I'll… leave you to get some rest. Good night Ru." Kakashi paused just inside the doorway. "I don't know why I did that. But…I'm not sorry." And with that he was gone.

Iruka reached up in a daze and touched his slightly swollen lips. That had been…_amazing_…

_____________________{*}_________________________________

"…"

"Hidan? You ok?" Naruto watched anxiously as Hidan finished reading through the last threat.

Hidan wasn't cursing. A non-cursing Hidan was a scary, extremely ticked off Hidan. Naruto frowned.

The older male finally looked up with a scowl. "How long?"

Naruto shrugged slightly. He knew what the guy was talking about. He also knew playing dumb would be pointless. "Around a year I think."

"And the police haven't caught him?" Hidan glanced over and frowned. "Why not?" He asked when Naruto shook his head.

"I honestly don't know." Naruto moved to sit beside the older man on the sofa. Without really thinking about it, the blonde leaned over to rest his head on the strong shoulder. "I missed you…"

Hidan sighed. Normally he wouldn't allow a subject change. Normally he would press for answers. But something told him to let it go. Just this once.

A strong arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and squeezed gently. "Yeah."

Naruto couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Im glad your alive. And safe. And…here, um,…with me." He looked down at the carpet. His face burning in embarrassment.

"Me too, Naruto. Im glad I found you,…Little brother."

_____________________________________________________________

ITS DONE!!!!! Finally…this part turned out to be really really loooooooooooooooooooong!

Ha! Bet u weren't expecting that kind of reunion, eh?! Hahahahahahaha

Well, let me know what you think, k?

_**Next Chapter: **_Lost and Found


	5. Author's Notes

_OK pplz! I know this is not a chapter. -_-' ….I _DID _write it after all…. _

_Anywhos! Here are some _**"might need to know sometime in the near future" **_notes for u! see? I care! Really I do!!!! T.T *snickers* _

_Anyway, here r some names and ages that r gonna be important starting…NOW! YAY!!! _

_Anyway, you can refer back to this page easier than searching thru however many chapters there will be to find an age now…see? Feel the love?_

_Oh, and I hate Ino (if u aint figured that out yet) so there will be Ino-bashing in the near future! *evil cackle* do not ask me why I hate her…. -_- I don't know. Just do. Always will. _

_**Bands :**_

_**Akatsuki - **_

Hidan - 22yrs

Zetsu - 24yrs

Kisame - 24yrs

Itachi - 21yrs

Konan - 22yrs

Tobi/Madara - 26yrs

Pein - 23yrs

Deidara - 19yrs

Kakuzu - 27yrs

_**Hell Ravens -**_

Sasuke - 17yrs

Hinata - 16yrs

Neji - 18yrs

Shino - 16yrs

Lee - 18yrs

Sakura - 16yrs

Kiba - 16yrs

Sai - 19yrs

Naruto - 17yrs

_**Burning Crows :**_

Kakashi - 28yrs

Kurenai - 25yrs

Gai - 28yrs

Asuma -26yrs

Iruka - 27yrs

Anko -24yrs_**  
**_

_**Retired Musicians - **_

Jiraiya - 45yrs

Tsunade - 46yrs

Orochimaru - 46yrs

_**Bodyguards and Assassins: **_

Zabuza - 24yrs...Shikamaru - 18yrs... Temari - 21yrs

Haku - 14yrs... Kimimaro - 19yrs ...TenTen - 18yrs

Ibiki - 28yrs... Kotetsu - 24yrs...Genma - 26yrs

Raido - 25yrs... Izumo - 25yrs... Gaara - 18yrs

_**Others : **_

Kankurou - 24yrs... Kabuto - 27yrs... Choji - 16yrs

Ino - 16yrs... Sakon & Ukon - 18yrs... Sasori - 22yrs

_**Other notes:**_

_Sakon and Ukon are twins. just so you know. _

_Yes! Zabuza is a good guy. Y? Because I like him and I said so!_

_Haku is so young because I like him that way. So deal with it! ... And I needed a younger guy for later on._

_And Yes! Orochimaru is, as always, psychopath. Because... well,… he's Orochimaru. Enough said._

_So, all the obvious questions r now answered!_

_________________________{*}_________________________

Oks! If u have any other questions or suggestions or anything feel free to let me know…

I LOVE reviews! … Flames will be tolerated tho not exactly loved -_-

[__________________________*________________________]

I am going to be unable to update for a while after 24th and i am extremely sorry. Please wait for me!

I would also like to take the time to say thank you to my bestestest friend #1 : Panda-chan! She has been a big help to me and has been doing a really good job coming up with the threats for me! *snickers* so she shall be praised!

To Killerbunny,

PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!!! Hehe… hope you liked the update, told u it was long, ne?

I will update again as soon as I am able… unfortunately, I require my head to do so. So u must refrain from biting it off for a little while, k? K!

To Minako

I hope u really liked the update… please continue to read my story! I will be sad otherwise!

Well, that's all for now! Later!


	6. Lost and Found

Warning: um,…some memories…some sappy love stuff…Yaoi!!! yay!!!

Disclaimer: Again I ask, "Is Ino dead?" …NO! conclusion- I don't own Naruto!

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

**Last time:**

_**A strong arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and squeezed gently. "Yeah."**_

_**Naruto couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Im glad your alive. And safe. And…here, um,…with me." He looked down at the carpet. His face burning in embarrassment. **_

"_**Me too, Naruto. Im glad I found you,…Little brother."**_

_**___________________________________________________________**_

Chapter 4 : Lost and found

_____________________________

Naruto sighed. It was slowly getting late, but he still couldn't sleep.

After their conversation, Hidan had decided to spend the night. He was now passed out and snoring loudly on floor. Hidan hated beds. Naruto smiled, amused by the lack of change in Hidan's personality. Even after all these years he was still the same.

"Naruto?"

The blonde teen glanced up from the book he was staring at rather than reading to eye his brother curiously. He had decided to call it an early night but still hadn't been able to sleep. "Yo. What's up?"

Kiba shrugged as he leaned back against the wall. "It's nothing. I just…I mean, you seemed really familiar with that guy." Kiba gestured to the silver haired man on his floor. "Like you two were, um… close or something." Kiba was now looking everywhere except at Naruto. He seemed genuinely concerned about something.

Suddenly a thought struck the blonde. Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his nervous brother. Surely Kiba wasn't upset over his and Hidan's relationship…was he?

"Well, we knew each other a long time ago. He…saved me once. Took care of me and stuff." Naruto glanced to the window and let a soft smile touch his face in memory. "Even though he _is_ a psycho and really weird, he was the only friend I had." Naruto looked back to Kiba's widened eyes. "Don't worry, Kiba. Nothing will change between us. You are still my little brother and my friend, kay?"

Kiba smiled and nodded. "Right. Well, goodnight Naruto."

Naruto chuckled as the dog-lover left the room. _'Kiba, bro, you are weird. Hehe…'_

_____________________________________________________________

"Kakashi?"

Iruka knocked softly on the wall next to him to get the silver haired man's attention.

Kakashi frowned. He was lying on his back on the too small of a couch, hands linked together behind his head. He had figured Iruka would have been asleep by now. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning. Why was he down here?

"Um,…I know you're awake, K'ashi." Iruka had moved to stand beside the man. His eyes were closed, breathing even. It would have been easy to assume he was asleep, but the raised eyebrow and the frown gave him away. "I…was wondering. Maybe, we could…um, talk?"

Kakashi's eyes opened, though his gaze fixed itself on the ceiling. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" There was barely concealed frustration in his voice.

Iruka sighed. "What happened earlier…it was-"

"Go to bed." Kakashi cut him off and turned his back to the brunette. "It's too early for one of your thinking sprees. We'll talk later."

Iruka bit down on his bottom lip. His eyes burned as tears gathered, threatening to spill over. "I didn't mean to sound,…harsh. I just…It was too much." Iruka dropped to his knees and buried his face in Kakashi's back. "I'm sorry! Please don't be so cold! Don't be mad! I can't stand when you're mad at me!" The brunette sobbed.

Kakashi sighed. Iruka's tears were soaking into the back of his t-shirt. "I won't say I'm not mad, because I am, but it's not at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Now go back to bed."

Iruka drew in a shaky breath and fisted his hands into the black shirt that was now wet with his tears. "Gomen…K'ashi." He sniffled.

The silver haired man sat up with a sigh and turned to face the former teacher. "Why, exactly, are you apologizing?"

The brunette lowered his head. " I don't know. I just…I've l-liked you for awhile now, but…I never knew you liked me…" Iruka's usually tan face was now a bright red.

Kakashi frowned and reached out to wipe away the fresh tears rolling down the other's face his hand lingering on Iruka's cheek.. " I've liked you since we were teens, 'Ruka. I just never wanted to ruin our friendship over it. And besides, you were always scolding me for being a pervert. I just assumed it would be hopeless."

Iruka looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. He chewed his bottom lip in thought for a moment before speaking. He wasn't good with these types of situations, it made him embarrassed and nervous, but he really wanted to know. "So…What changed? Why now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure. It just sort of…happened." His fingers traced a careful line down to the tan neck and back. "I'm sorry that I upset you. But I'm still not sorry for the kiss."

Iruka managed a small smile. "I do like you, it was just so sudden and I was so surprised." The brunette blushed brightly as Kakashi's fingers moved back up and brushed across his forehead.

"I see. So I should warn you before I kiss you. Is that what you're saying, Iruka?"

Something in the man's voice sent a shiver down Iruka's spine. "Um...y-yes?"

Kakashi smirked. "Fine. I'm going to kiss you."

Iruka's eyes went impossibly wide as Kakashi's hand gripped his chin and tilted his head up, pressing their lips together.

Iruka gasped and Kakashi took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the brunette's mouth. He was careful and slow in his exploration and was nearly giddy with delight when Iruka's tongue slowly raised to meet his own. The response was shy and hesitant, but there.

Tan hands lifted uncertainly to fist in the front of Kakashi's black t-shirt as dark eyes slid closed. He was stunned when the brunette lifted himself up on his knees and pressed closer. Kakashi let his own hands move up to tangle in the chocolate colored strands of silk.

Iruka moaned. This was as close to pleasure as he had ever come. Never had anyone kissed him like Kakashi did. He pressed closer, his fists pulling Kakashi forward.

Need for air finally broke them apart. Both were panting and Kakashi had a rather smug look on his face as he eyed Iruka. The man's eyes were still closed and he was leaning forward ever so slightly. His face was flushed and his lips a bit swollen.

Kakashi smirked. "That better?"

Iruka blinked, and slowly returned to reality. When he did, the change was instantaneous. His blush reached even his neck and ears. He jerked his hands away and fell back on his bottom, staring up at Kakashi with wide eyes. "Wha-what was _that_?!" He could swear his voice was a few octaves too high.

Kakashi laughed. "It was kiss, Iruka."

The brunette glared. "I'm aware of what it was Kakashi, you pervert!"

"Then why ask?"

"N-never mind!"

Iruka stood and walked to the doorway, still blushing. He was about to leave when Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Tell me to leave you alone and I will. Tell me to take it slow, I swear I will. Iruka, you have my word I'll do what you need me to do, but I cant read your mind. You have to tell me."

The man hesitated for a moment before turning to face his friend. "I …" His gaze dropped to the floor. It was embarrassing to be so nervous and uncertain. He jumped when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"It's ok , Iruka. I promise i won't do anything until you say you're ready. Just give me a chance. That's all I ask."

Iruka found himself smiling as his head dropped forward onto Kakashi's shoulder. "I…ok…"

Kakashi smiled and tightened his hold. He was being given a chance and he would _not_ mess it up.

__________________________One week later________________________

"Alright, boys, have fun but don't wander off too far without telling me, ok?"

Both boys nodded as they walked away, leaving Iruka and Kakashi to eat in peace. It had been three days since they had arrived here in the city of Konoha and Naruto had been going crazy with the lack of activity. Hidan had left for who knows where with a promise to stay in touch two days ago. He missed the psycho idiot already.

"Tomorrow's the big day, eh?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked and eyed his brother. "What are you talking about?"

Kiba snorted. "School, you dimwit! We start tomorrow!"

Naruto laughed and nodded. He'd completely forgotten.

'_Wonder if it'll be any better than before…'_ Naruto thought, a frown touching his face.

"Oi!"

Naruto eyed his brother who had suddenly squashed his face against the window of one of the stores. "What exactly are you doing, Kiba?"

Kiba's eyes were wide in excitement. "Look look look!" He pointed to a small box sitting just inside the window. "Puppies!"

Naruto shook his head in amusement, before freezing, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Oi, Kiba. Didn't dad say you could get a pet now that we're settled in?"

Dark eyes lit up happily as the boy nodded.

Not seeing any help for it, Naruto walked with his brother into the store. It wasn't overly large but it wasn't small either. Cages lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Fish tanks scattered throughout the middle aisles. Birds chirped and sang while meows and barks joined in to echo in the enclosed space.

Kiba grinned as he moved straight to the cages of canines. "Oi! Naruto, look!" The brunette pointed out several puppies that had caught his eye. "You think-"

His words were cut off by a low whimper from what looked to be a runt. He was very small and obviously being picked on by the other puppies.

Naruto looked at his brother and sighed. There was no help for it. Kiba had that _look_ in his eyes. He smiled and was about to say something when a girl stepped up to them and spoke.

"Excuse me…but can I help you with something?"

Naruto turned and opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly froze. The girl's eyes widened. She stood just a few inches shorter than the blonde she was now openly staring at.

"Dude, you ok?" Kiba eyed his brother in concern, before noticing the look of shock on the girl's face. Turning back to his brother, Kiba watched as several emotions flickered across the blonde's face. What was going on?

"N-Naru…to? Y-you…" Her wide emerald eyes filled with tears. "Y-you're…h-here…"

_**The girl stopped a few feet away from her swinging friend and scowled as scarily as a five year old could. "You are gonna get hurt and your mamma will be mad at you."**_

Bright pink hair swayed, barely brushing her shoulders as she took a cautious step forward. A shaky hand reached out uncertainly. "Naruto?"

_**She smiled brightly and skipped a few times so that she was walking beside him. Her own hand tightened on his. "Thank you, Naruto."**_

"…"

_**Something was wrong…**_

Tears fell from the emerald eyes. "N-Naruto!" She was sobbing now as she lunged herself at him. Arms locking around his neck.

_**Blood pooled around his feet as the girl clung tightly to his arm. "I-Is he…d-dead?" She questioned. Fear evident in her shaky voice.**_

"Y-you…y-you're really…h-here…" She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

_**Tears slid down her face. Blood trickled down over her left eye from the cut on her forehead. She sobbed, sliding to her knees. **_

"Sa-Sakura…"

"_**Sakura…" He wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders.**_

"_Forgive me…"_

"Forgive me…Sakura…"

Then Naruto did the most un-guy like thing he had ever done…

He passed out.

_______________________________________________________

Sorry if the chapter is kinda crappy…DON'T HATE ME!!!!

Anyway…please review…if you must flame then you must…-_-' …tho it will make me sad…

Next chapter : The Lifeless Eyes


	7. Lifeless Eyes

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***glomps Reviewers* Miss me?! Eh?! DID YA DID YA?!**

**Thank you to all who have supported me thru what was a difficult time in my life. I am very truly grateful! **

**to Panda-Chan: you are the bestest friend a girl could ask for! arigatou for all your support and kindness to me! THIS CHAPTER'S FOR YOU!!!!!**

**to Killerbunny: I am glad we have become good friends! and I hope to keep my faithful reviewer!**

**to Duckie-chan: thank you for all your care and support to me!**

**Ok... this is gonna be more memory chapter than anything else.... Pleez no one tell me I've lost my touch because I haven't written anything in so long I think I should get some slack,No?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Do you HONESTLY think i would kill my precious Hi-Kun?! **

**__________Last Time______________________________________________________________________________**

**Tears fell from the emerald eyes. "N-Naruto!" She was sobbing now as she lunged herself at him. Arms locking around his neck.**

_**Blood pooled around his feet as the girl clung tightly to his arm. "I-Is he…d-dead?" She questioned. Fear evident in her shaky voice.**_

"**Y-you…y-you're really…h-here…" She buried her face in the crook of his neck.**

_**Tears slid down her face. Blood trickled down over her left eye from the cut on her forehead. She sobbed, sliding to her knees. **_

"**Sa-Sakura…"**

"_**Sakura…" He wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders.**_

"_**Forgive me…"**_

"**Forgive me…Sakura…"**

**Then Naruto did the most un-guy like thing he had ever done…**

**He passed out.**

* * *

Blood trickled down the door frame to pool on the once-white carpet. An eerie feeling had invaded the large house like an angry ghost. Shards of glass that had previously been a chandelier littered the floor and crunched as two sets of small feet moved hesitantly across the room.

"W-what h-happened?" the small girl whispered.

Wide blue eyes moved fearfully over the too quiet house and the destruction in it. What happened indeed....

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" The eerily familiar voice drifted across the empty room from behind the kitchen door causing both children to gasp and move back. Fear formed a tight knot in the back of the blonde's throat."Be quiet," he whispered. A frightened nod was his only answer.

Naruto grabbed the girl's small arm and pushed her back behind him as the door suddenly swung open.

"Well, well, well. Heh, what've we got 'ere?" Bright eyes glittered menacingly as the man looked the two children over. "Couple of rats..." His face held smeered remnants of what looked like blood dripping down and soaking his shirt. Thin lips twisted in grin as he pulled out the knife, still coated with the deep red liquid.

Naruto swallowed around the lump of terror in his throat, looking around desperately for a way out. Sakura whimpered beside him and grabbed his arm tightly, her small body shaking.

He barely had time to register what was happening before the man moved on them, raising the blade and bringing it down swiftly. Without anymore thought the boy turned and shoved his friend back, away from harm as the knife cut down the length of his back.

"N-NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as tears fell unbidden down her cheeks. "I don't wanna to die!"

Harsh laughter met her cry as a now unconscious Naruto was lifted from the floor. "Oh, no pinky...Why would I kill YOU? I think I'll have some fun... with both of you.... before I decide to kill you..."

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

Sakura ran to Naruto's side, eyes wide as she saw the dark stain on the boy's pooled around his feet as the girl clung tightly to his arm.

"I-Is he…d-dead?" She questioned. Fear evident in her shaky voice as she raised glittering green eyes to the black clad stranger.

Tears slid down her face. Blood trickled down over her left eye from the cut on her forehead. "I wanna go home!" She sobbed, sliding to her knees. Naruto wiped at his own eyes and sniffed. He couldn't believe it was over...

***Somewhere inside the house* **

The officer frowned and turned to face his partner. "Still no sign of him?"

The woman shook her head." The psycho got away! We don't even know what he looks like, dammit!"

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

"Sakura…" He wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. The IVs threatening to tangle together. "F-forgive me..." They were in Shields Hospital now.

"Oh, Naruto, you big baka. There's nothing to forgive. We're safe now and the police said that they're gonna find us good homes. Everything will be ok, you'll see! Mr. and Mrs. Haruno want me to come live with them... I think I remember them. But I just can't be for sure..." Sadness deepened the green of her eyes.

Naruto sighed and turned his attention to the trees just outside his window. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno... Yeah, he knew them. Sakura's parents. There was only one problem... Sakura didn't.

_'Maybe we were just too young.'_ The ten year old thought sadly.

Naruto watched, heavy-hearted as the police led the young girl out of the room. She had promised that everything was going to be alright....

The door opened and Naruto watched as the man who was going to be his guardian walked into the room. The blond felt a sense of forboding as the man's glittering eyes narrowed and raked over him. Bile rose in his throat and a small whimper escaped.

"Did you really think I'd let them take you away from me, my Naru-chan?"

Naruto looked up at him with lifeless eyes...."Not really...Orochimaru-sama"

* * *

NARUTO'S PAST GUARDIAN IS REVEALED!!!!! (If you didn't see that coming, you need your head examined!) mwahahahaha!

sorry this was so short....plez no flame me! it will make me cry! Review honestly but not too harshly!

For Frostfeuer : yes I know the genre is a bit off... thanx for being honest bout your opinion without being rude or mean! *glomps* I promise I am going to try and level off the darkness of the fic with the humor I want in there as well... but I have to get back in the feel of the story...just be patient! ^_^

If anyone else has questions plz feel free to ask and I will answer as best and fast as I can!

LUVS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED MY TWISTED MELODIES AND HAVE PATIENTLY WAITED FOR MY RETURN!


	8. Meeting

Thank you Panda with you help for this story!!! The lemon is awesome.... Next time i might give it a try! lol

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine....

...................

Naruto sighed in exasperation as he once again turned up the volume on his mp3. The pink-haired girl on his left was chatting happily and _loudly_ with his suddenly obnoxious brother.

_'What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?!' _He wondered, sending a dark glare in the boy's direction.

Teens of varying ages were spread out within the hallway of his new school, most of them too absorbed in their own conversations to even notice the newcomers...Much to Naruto's relief. It had seemed to take an eternity to get his class schedule and locker combinations. Maybe it was just because he was so nervous....Maybe...

He had always hated starting school in the middle of the year; particularly for this reason.

Naruto eyed his brother again with a frown. Kiba was laughing (obnoxiously loud) at something Sakura had said while she blushed innocently. They were absolutely hopeless. Naruto had to swallow the sarcastic comment he was dying to make.

Sakura batted her eyelashes and giggled as Kiba whispered something in her ear. Great. He was going to be sick. There was no way in hell his brother was _flirting_...

"Seriously you guys!" Naruto yelled as he jerked his earphones out and glared at the two suddenly very silent teens. "I can't even hear myself think!"

Kiba blinked and grabbed his brother's arm. Concern darkened his eyes. "You ok, bro.?"

Naruto muttered a "Yeah, whatever..." and jerked his arm free.

Sakura bit her bottom lip in worry. "You think he'll be ok?"

Kiba shrugged. He honestly didn't know. Naruto had been acting strange ever since he'd fainted in the petshop. It was like he'd suddenly gone bipolar or something. He'd even been avoiding Kakashi and Iruka. And _that_ was weird. Naruto believed Iruka hung the moon...He even was rather fond of the white-haired pervert. Yet no matter what he tried, Kiba couldn't get Naruto to tell him what was wrong.

Naruto felt his shoulders sag as he made his way towards his assigned locker. He was sure it was similar to wading through quicksand.

_'What's wrong with me?! I feel like i'm trapped in a nightmare on replay ....did she have to be _here_...of all places?!...I know I shouldn't take it out on Kiba... I just can't help it. I want to punch something...'_

Naruto shoved a trembling hand through his hair in frustration as he eyed the locker numbers.

_'ok. Get a grip. Your locker should be right....'_

The blond blinked and couldn't help but glare at the black-clad boy leaning against.... _his_ locker....texting...

Naruto had to admit he was rather sexy...albeit scary looking. Black jeans that looked a size to big, and a black sleeveless shirt a size too small. Pale skin stood out against the darker colors, making him look almost white. His bright red hair didn't help any either. He looked like a ghost....

"Excuse me, but this is my locker. Could you please move?"

No answer.

Azure eyes narrowed as the boy simply ignored him, and continued texting. Naruto growled and grabbed the boy's arm. "Get off my-"

His words froze in his throat as the redhead jerked free and spun around to face him, a sneer of disgust firmly painted on his face. "Touch me again and I'll kill you."

He could feel his heart racing, sure it was about to come clear out of his chest. The cold deadness in the boy's eyes was frightening, but despite that he tilted his chin upward in defiance.

A challenge.

The redhead let his eyes roam over the blonde teen, arching a non-exsistant eyebrow. Noone ever defied him. So who did this kid think he was?

"I don't recall seeing your name on it anywhere." His voice was emotionless, flat."Beat it." He turned back to his phone.

Naruto swallowed. Hard. There was just something about this guy that made him want to run back down the hall. If he was smart, he probly would have. But then again, noone had ever accused him of being smart....

~~~*~~~

The man sighed and closed his bedroom door. The show had been awesome (though he'd never say that out loud). Blaring music, flashing lights...It was what he lived for.

_'Well, one of the things...'_

Dark eyes narrowed as the figure sat down on the bed, leaning his guitar against the bedside table,...within easy reach. He let his eyes close in bliss as popped a gummy bear into his mouth. The fucking things were addictive!

Itachi Uchiha swallowed back a sound that was suspiciously close to a moan (because Uchihas _do not_ moan) as his eyes opened partially to eye his guitar. Long pale fingers slid up the neck of the red and black instrument, slowly, then back down. To say he had a fetish was an understatement.

The hard lines around his mouth softened as a shadow fell over him. "You know, I think you have sex with your guitar more than you do me!"

Itachi arched an eyebrow, continuing his sensual stroking. His lov-....frien-....Fellow Musician! moved to stand between his legs. Fellow...Musician...that's what he was...all he was...right?

The man shook his head as he tugged Itachi's hand away from the instrument. "Maybe you should see a doctor." The man smirked and leaned down press his lips to Itachi's. "You taste like those stupid gummy bears your always eating! Dude, if you don't watch it your gonna get fat!"

Black eyes rolled skyward in exasperation as the man slid his tongue along Itachi's jaw. "If you're going to fuck me then do it. If not, then go away."

Bright eyes glittered in amusement as he shoved the man backwards. "I was getting there you asshole."

Itachi let out an undignified snort. He'd never been known for subtility or hinting. He'd always been blunt and to the point. Why change now?

Cool fingers tangled in the black silk hair of the man beneath him. Itachi was an Uchiha. Uchiha's bottomed for noone. Uchihas didn't moan or scream or....beg....

Itachi arched his hips, seeking the delicious friction he needed, but strong hands suddenly pinned them to the bed. "Beg."

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously. Who the hell did he think he was? Uchihas, particularly Itachi, _did not_ beg. For anything. "I'm not a dog you sadistic bastard. I'm not begging for anything!" Anger darkened his eyes further but the larger man ignored the warnings he saw there.

Hips ground down roughly to meet with the ones he still had pinned and was rewarded with a sharp gasp from the raven-haired man. "Beg."

Itachi ground his teeth in frustration. "Make me."

The instant the words left his mouth, Itachi knew it had been a mistake. _'Shit!'_

Lowering his mouth along Itachi's neck, he slowly started to strip the lovely body beneath his skillful hands. How he loved the man's porcelain skin. The firmness of the hardened muscle under silk. Never had he met a more beautiful specimen! His hands roamed the, now naked, skin. Along the hard biceps to the firm pectorals. He let his thumb flick at a stiffened nipple before his mouth took over. He laved it with his studded tongue, giving it much needed love and attention before switching over to the other wanting nipple.

Itachi threw his head back and let out a moan as the wet hot mouth devoured his feverish skin. 'Gods yes!' Itachi thought. How he craved this man above him. His...fellow musician...no...while they were like this...he was his lover. Itachi grabbed the man's locks as he lowered his mouth onto his heated erection. He couldn't stop the strangled sob of pleasure that emitted from his throat.

"Yes! Suck it!" Itachi growled. The man chuckled around him causing tremors to rack through his body at the sensations.

The man bobbed his head up and down slowly as he gave long hard sucks. He knew he was torturing Itachi, but he had to. He had to make him beg. Make him realize he was in control...that he was needed..

He reached up a hand and began to play with Itachi's precious jewels. He could feel them tightening, showing that he was about to cum. 'Just where I want him...' He pulled pack abruptly causing Itachi to shout in disappointment.

Itachi's eyes shot open in shock at having the wet warmth removed from his cock. He was about to cum damn it! He only needed one little suck! He growled angrily. "Damn it! What the fuck?!"

"Beg." He said smugly before raising himself to lean over Itachi.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him before giving him a cold, "No."

"Beg...or I leave you high and dry." He warned. He was dead serious to. He would make Itachi beg.

Itachi, not believing the threat at all, replied arrogantly. "No. You wouldn't dare."

He closed his eyes for a moment before starting to get up. Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief. His hand shot out grabbing the man's wrist. "Please."

He paused. "Please what, Itachi?"

Itachi hesitated for a moment. "Fuck me."

"Exuse me?" He said tauntingly.

"Fuck me!"

"I can't hear you."

Itachi glared for a moment before dragging the man down roughly onto him. "Fuck ME! Now!" He all but yelled in the man's face.

Smirking at his victory, he said, "Gladly." He reached his pant's pocket and grabbed the lube there. Like every good 'boy scout' always come prepared! He coated his length before spreading Itachi's milky thigh. He never prepared Itachi since he liked it with a little bit of pain. He eased the mushroom head of his cock into the waiting opening. Inch by inch was slowly, tortously slow, making its way in. Itachi moaned like a wanton whore. When he was fully seated in, he pulled his hips back and thrust forward at a sharp angle.

Itachi let out a piercing scream as his prostate was harshly abused. "Yes! Right there!" He screamed to the man above him.

He set a frenzied pace as he made sure to hit that spot repeatedly. He loved the sobbing sounds that Itachi made for him. Only for him! He could feel his peak nearing so he grabbed Itachi's heated length and jerked him off to his thrusts.

Itachi let out one more moan before cumming and then promptly passing out. He had never been fucked so throughly in his life. And he never heard what was whispered to him.

He came with a shutter and leaned over and whispered in Itachi's ear as he passed out. Removing himself, he rolled over and cuddled next to Itachi, not even bothering to clean them up.

The man smirked as he eyed the sleeping Uchiha. So one Uchiha _did_ bottom....and he _did_ moan....and _BEG...._ but not for just anyone. Only him. He knew that without a doubt. No matter what his lover said, his actions spoke much louder. Itachi would never allow anyone to see what lay below the surface, behind the mask. Noone but him.

_'He's so cold to everyone else. I'm the only one who gets to see the real Itachi....'_

The man sighed and nuzzled the silky hair of his lover, allowing sleep to finally claim him.

Dark black eyes opened a fraction as they swirled with a thousand emotions. _'I'll never say it..Never to your face...Only in my mind, in my heart....But ,...I love you too....Kisame....'_

~~~*~~~

Naruto sighed and rubbed his swollen jaw. When the guy (still didn't know his name...) had said he'd kill him, he hadn't been bluffing.

It took every ounce of energy he had to pick himself up off of the cold floor. He could taste blood in his mouth and wondered if he'd still have all of teeth by tonight.

On the bright side however, his opponent wasn't without any bruises either. Jade eyes flashed in fury as he pulled himself of the floor as well. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

A chill raced up Naruto's spine as he took a step back. He really didn't want to fight this guy....

"Subaku! Uzumaki!"

Both teens turned to watch as a blonde women shoved aside several onlookers to get to them. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Naruto had the decency to look ashamed. The other boy, Subaku, wasn't as inclined.

Naruto jumped back as the redhead lunged at him. He barely had time to blink before the principle had grabbed his attackers arm and shoved back into the lockers.

"Detention! Both of you! And if I so much as catch you looking at eachother you will be expelled! Immediately!"

Naruto frowned but nodded. Flashing golden brown eyes turned on the other teen."Gaara!"

The boy sneered. His green eyes darkened as they landed on the blonde."Whatever. This ain't over Uzumaki."

He spun on his heels and stalked down the hallway. Naruto watched him go with a sinking feeling in his chest. What a way to start school....


	9. And so it begins

PREVIOUSLY:

On the bright side however, his opponent wasn't without any bruises either. Jade eyes flashed in fury as he pulled himself of the floor as well. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

A chill raced up Naruto's spine as he took a step back. He really didn't want to fight this guy...

"Subaku! Uzumaki!"

Both teens turned to watch as a blonde women shoved aside several onlookers to get to them. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Naruto had the decency to look ashamed. The other boy, Subaku, wasn't as inclined.

Naruto jumped back as the redhead lunged at him. He barely had time to blink before the principle had grabbed his attackers arm and shoved back into the lockers.

"Detention! Both of you! And if I so much as catch you looking at eachother you will be expelled! Immediately!"

Naruto frowned but nodded. Flashing golden brown eyes turned on the other teen."Gaara!"

The boy sneered. His green eyes darkened as they landed on the blonde."Whatever. This ain't over Uzumaki."

He spun on his heels and stalked down the hallway. Naruto watched him go with a sinking feeling in his chest. What a way to start school...

…_**. **_

_**Without a word the teen shoved me onto my back and knelt between my knees.**_

_**My breathing quickened as the redhead slid between my parted legs, his hand traveling slowly, sensuously up my thigh and brushing against my groin.**_

"_**G-Gaara! What the fuck?"**_

_**He never gave an answer. Instead, Gaara let his weight pin me beneath him to the ground as his hand continued to explore every curve, every muscle.**_

_**I gasped as Gaara's hand found its way down my pants and began stroking my half-hard cock. my body responded of its own volition as my hips arched, seeking the friction I suddenly needed.**_

_**Gaara allowed me to pull his shirt off and I tossed it somewhere to the side. His pants were more of a challenge but somehow I managed to kick them off his long pale thighs.**_

_**Without warning, Gaara's mouth attached itself to my throat. He was licking, sucking and biting his way up and down my neck, continuously finding all the right places.**_

_**I whimpered and groaned but Gaara refused to let up his assault, or to let me have the upper hand.**_

_**His fingers tightened their grip on my too- hard cock, causing me to shriek. The teen above me chuckled darkly as he lifted himself up and pulled the offending clothing off of me: his soon to be lover.**_

_**Gaara's hand alternated between quick rough strokes and slow gentle strokes until I was tossing my head back and forth, begging him to finish me. **_

_**With a growl, Gaara suddenly flipped me onto my stomach before forcing me to my knees. "We do this my way." He snarled as he pulled his belt off and secured it tightly around my wrists. "Now… Your mine."**_

_**There was no warning, no preparing… I screamed as Gaara thrust forward harshly. **_

"_**Damn, you're hot. And so tight."**_

_**I whimpered and screamed and cried as he continued his assault, never once letting up. **_

"_**Take it! Take all of me… every inch…"**_

_**Never had I experienced so much pain, yet so much arousal at once. My nails bit into my flesh, and I sank my teeth into my bottom lip, drawing blood. It hurt like hell, but gods, I didn't want it to stop.**_

_**Gaara growled as he bit my shoulder beneath him. He was so close… so damn close…I could feel it.**_

_**I moaned as Gaara's hand gripped my throat with enough force to bruise. I couldn't stop my cry as his other hand returned to grip my cock again and began harshly stroking in time to his thrusts.**_

_**If I was gonna die, this sure as hell was how I wanted to do it…**_

_**One …two… three thrusts and I screamed as I came, coating Gaara's hand in the sticky evidence of my pleasure. **_

_**Gaara snarled as he came, done in at last by my mind blowing orgasm as my muscles contracted, milking every drop of seed from him. He pulled out and fell over onto his back, not even attempting to clean up. I collapsed beside him on my stomach. **_

_**With a smirk, Gaara reached up and untied my wrists which were now slightly bloody…**_

"What are you writing?"

Naruto shrieked and quickly shoved the papers under his notebook. "Heh heh…n-nothing…just…taking notes…you know? …For class…"

The man arched a curious eyebrow as he eyed the blushing teen. "Uh-huh…Sure you are."

Kakashi considered pressing the issue but finally decided to let it go this once… He'd catch the blonde at something eventually. "I just came up here to tell you Iruka is looking for you."

Naruto frowned and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess the school called, huh?"

Kakashi nodded and touched the boy's shoulder. "Relax. You've gone through this scenario a thousand times brat. You'll be fine."

The teen glared at the older man. "That's not the point and you know it! I didn't mean to get in trouble… it just… happens…" He sighed and let his head fall forward onto his desk with a thud. "Stupid school," he mumbled.

Kakashi shook his head and patted the boy's golden locks. "Cheer up. Iruka may be disappointed but he's not mad. It was your first day, Naruto."

Naruto sighed and stood. "I really don't need a pep talk Kakashi."

With a final glance at his hidden papers, Naruto headed downstairs to the living room to face Iruka.

Kakashi turned to follow but hesitated. Curiosity won him over as slid the paper from beneath the notebook. His eyes skimmed the pages as he felt the blood heat his face and rush to his groin.

~~~{*}~~~

Naruto peeked around the corner and winced at the sight of his guardian staring out the window with his arms crossed. The blonde frowned and slid fully into the room as quietly as he could manage. Iruka obviously had super hearing.

"Im not mad at you Naruto, so get that kicked puppy look off your face. It hasn't worked in months."

He sat on the edge of the couch with a sigh. "It works for Kakashi. Cant blame me for trying…heh heh…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Iruka sighed and moved to sit beside his son. They sat there in silence for sometime before Iruka finally spoke. "The principal told me what happen-"

"I didn't mean to! I swear it!" Naruto's eyes watered as he stared at his adoptive parent in desperation.

Iruka reached out and let his hand rest on Naruto's shoulder. "Let me finish. She told me what happened. But she also informed me of the other boy's reputation. He's a known trouble-maker Naruto. It was your first day so I won't punish you, but please be more careful. You have enough to deal with without trying to get yourself killed, alright?"

Naruto nodded as he stared at the floor. His eyes narrowed as he tried to sort out the thoughts racing through his head.

A sigh cut into his concentration as Iruka leaned back and once again crossed his arms. "Tell me Naruto. What's going through your head?"

Naruto thought back to his earlier writing and blushed clear to his toes. "N-nothing dad…really…."

The brunette frowned as he eyed his son. "Don't lie to me. You can say you don't wanna talk about it, but do _not_ lie to me young man."

Naruto shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "Okay dad…I don't really wanna talk about it to you."

Iruka frowned but nodded. "Fine. Just don't let it get you upset, whatever it is…and you know you can talk to me anytime, right?"

"Yeah dad… I know…"

Naruto sighed as he pushed the door to his room open.

'_Can this day get any worse?'_

A yelp of surprise caught his attention and he spun around, coming face to face with… Kakashi…holding several sheets of paper…

"No! Give me those!"

Kakashi swallowed thickly as he handed over the paper and eyed the red-faced teen. "Something you wanna talk about?"

Naruto sat down on the edge of his bed and groaned. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Hn. Maybe…you'd prefer to talk to Iruka?"

"No!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he stared at the man in uncertainty. "I just…I mean…"

Kakashi sat down beside the bo . "I wont tell…"

He sighed as he stared at the floor. "Every time I close my eyes… all I can think about is… him. Gaara."

~~~{*}~~~

The teen sighed as he dropped his backpack on the floor and fell onto his bed. Cool jade eyes stared at the ceiling as his thoughts swirled chaotically. Never had anyone ever had the nerves to stand up to him… Much less actually fight him.

'_Naruto…Uzumaki…'_

He growled in frustration and pulled the pillow over his head. What the hell was wrong with him? Naruto Uzumaki was a stupid insignificant little boy… So why was he all he could think about?

He closed his eyes and instantly a pair of azure eyes peered back at him… Warm, soft, sexy…

'_Sexy? What the fuck is wrong with me?'_

Gaara pulled himself up and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a very cold shower.


End file.
